


Hey New Kids Part 1 (K-Squad Series)

by ToonzyAj



Series: The K-Squad Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fun, Funny, Kids, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonzyAj/pseuds/ToonzyAj
Summary: So, this is a series I started 2 years ago on DA and I want to try to my move my original work to more of a "Writing site" like A03. Here we introduce two of the main protagonists in the stories. Cosmo and Cooki Ferrendi. The Ferrendi Twins! I'm still new too this site so posting stuff on here is going to take me awhile to get use too ^^;. Anyways, enjoy the story.All characters belong to me!





	Hey New Kids Part 1 (K-Squad Series)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. This is an original kid's story work.

Another day goes by as all of the students from Candy Corn Elementary are playing outside on the  
playground. The teachers are sitting in the shade, while the grade students play their silly games with  
each other.

The second graders are hanging out by the swing sets on the right side of the playground, while the  
third graders own the kickball field. The basketball court belongs to the fourth graders, but the fifth  
graders have control over the middle part of the playground, which is the stronghold out of all of the  
areas outside on the playfield. Every lower grade student tries to dethrone the fifth grader's territory,  
but most end up failing.

The entire third graders gather together to come up with a plan. Some students are whispering to  
each other as all came to an agreement. They all shove a skinny pale skin boy, with brown hair, who’s  
carrying a wide shape brown box to the middle part playground.

Second and fourth grade students all stop playing on the swing set, chatting with their friends and  
playing basketball to see the pale skin boy approaching the fifth grader’s territory. It left a smirk on most  
student’s faces knowing to them it’s going to be interesting to see what plan did the third graders have  
in store. However, for some of the other students just shaking their heads and praying for the third  
grader.

“Halt!” a fifth grader boy shouts. “My name is Joshua. I’m one of the guards who guard the entrance  
to the middle part of the playground,” He glares at the pale skinned boy. “Who dares to come around  
our territory?”

“My name is Kyle. I’ve come from the third grade territory,” Kyle responds. “I’ve brought you gifts,  
from the Queen herself!” He gives the box to Joshua. He opens the box revealing to him some water  
balloons and Nerf ammo. “Our Queen brings you gifts for The King as a sign of peace. So that we can  
drop our grudge for each other, team up, and take over the fourth graders basketball court!”

Joshua looks at Kyle, seeing his cheeks are a bit red, rocking back and forth, as he’s waiting for his  
decision. “Hmm… alright,” he says. “Come with me and bring the box with you!”

Kyle sees Joshua heading to the top part of the playground as he follows him. “Ha, this is too easy!  
You, fifth graders, are easy to fool!”

Kyle examines some fifth grade boys and girls hanging holding water guns glaring at him. On the other  
hand, he notices that the other students are not even noticing his existence. They’re too busy playing  
cards, playing near the monkey bars, hanging around a mini bridge and chatting around the mini slide.  
He shakes his head in fear knowing he’s in the stronghold of the enemy territory.

Joshua and Kyle arrive at the top part of the playground seeing an in shape boy with black hair, who’s  
about 4’7 and wearing a fake plastic gold crown on his head. The both of them see the black hair fifth  
grader having a conversation with a fifth grade blonde girl, a brunette lady and a boy with ginger hair  
who is holding a clipboard.

“King Matt,” Joshua calls out to him. “The Queen from the third graders sent this boy name Kyle with  
a gift containing water balloons and Nerf ammo,” he explains. “It’s a gift offering, so we can partner up  
with them and conquer the fourth grader’s domain!”

King Matt stares at Kyle as he takes the box from the pale skin boy. “The Queen brought us water  
balloons and Nerf ammo?” the king snickers. “Alright, you have our trust!” He turns and looks at his  
comrades. “Tomorrow my fellow fifth graders. We’re going to team up with the third graders so that we  
can invade and conquer the fourth grader's domain!”

Kyle walks up to King Matt and bows to him. “Thank you, sir!” he says just as a chuckle escapes from  
his mouth. “But, you fifth graders are the biggest bunch of suckers I’ve ever met!”

King Matt raises an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

Kyle suddenly two water guns from his pocket, pointing them at King Matt.

“It was a setup?” The fat blond fifth grader yells. “King Matt must be protected at all cost!”

Simon looks at the fat blond girl and the skinny brunette girl. “Lizzy and Emma! Stop him at once!” he  
yells as he looks at King Matt. “King Matt! Come with me!”

King Matt nods as him, and Simon escapes down the long whirly slide, while Lizzy and Emma are  
dealing with Kyle.

“I need some backup!” Lizzy screams. She looks around to see any of her fifth grade friends are  
responding her call for help. She notices that her schoolmates who are near the monkey bars, bridge,  
and the short slide are all on the floor moaning in pain seeing Nerf darts and wet spots on their shirts.

“Sorry, but if I’m going down…,” Kyle mumbles before he removes his undershirt revealing that he  
had water balloons tied around his waist. “You’re all going down with me!”

Emma looks at the boy’s right hand near his waist holding a little string. The girl’s eyes widen. “Y-You  
wouldn’t dare!”

Kyle softly chuckles just as he slowly walks up to a frightened Emma and Lizzy. “As I said before, if I’m  
going down, you’re going down with me!” He says just before he pops the water balloons with his sharp  
fingernails, causing water splash on the fifth graders. He coughs a bit before he starts chuckling. “My  
Queen… I’ve completed my role…” He then slowly falls to his knees and looks at the two  
‘unconscious’ girls. “It’s up to the Ferrendi twins to finish the job now.”

Simon and King Matt hear the two ladies screaming and their bodies dropping onto the floor when  
they reach the bottom of the playground. “W-What was that?!” The king asks, feeling a bit nervous.

Simon shakes his head. “I don’t even want to know what happened up there,” he says. “Although  
Emma and Lizzy gave us time to escape, their sacrifice won’t go unremembered.”

“It’s the sound of your defeat coming soon, my king,” a masculine voice says. A blue yo-yo appears out  
of nowhere barely missing the faces of King Matt and Simon. The yo-yo travels back into the hands of a  
light brown-skinned boy. “You might as well give up and surrender the middle part of the playground to  
us third graders, so no one else gets hurt?”

“Man, of all of the people we had to run come across. It had to be him!” King Matt mumbles to  
himself.

“Who is he?” Simon asks King Matt.

“That’s one of the Ferrendi twins,” King Matt explains. “That boy right there is Cosmo Ferrendi. He’s  
one of the elite guards for the third graders! He’s different from all of the other kids in this school. He  
fights with a yo-yo, and he’s amazing with it!” He shakes his head. “He can use his yo-yo as an offensive  
or defensive weapon, or a way to protect, capture, or even distract its enemies. He can do other stuff  
that your eyes wouldn’t believe!”

“Humph! Elite guard, or not!” Simon says as he pulls out his Nerf gun and points it at Cosmo’s  
forehead. “I’ll protect King Matt at all cost! Even if that means if I have to sacrifice my life!”

Cosmo quickly pulls out his yo-yo and flings it at the Nerf gun, knocking it out of Simon’s hand.

“You’ve got to be quicker than that!” He says, chuckling. “You fifth graders think you’re so better than  
everyone else because you’re in the highest grade and bigger than us third graders? You underestimate  
the lower grade students a little too much don’t you think?”

“Quiet you!” King Matt yells. “I’ll never surrender to the likes of you!” He then pulls out his water  
gun. “Get a load of this!”

Cosmo smirks at King Matt. “You know… I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

King Matt looks at Cosmo with a confused look on his face. “Oh and why not?”

“Because you’ll have to deal with me!” a feminine voice says.

 

King Matt looks around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from as he looks around  
nervously. “W-Where is she!?” he says to himself. “I forgot about her!”

Simon shakes his head not knowing what’s going on. “M-my King… Who is “she?”

“She would be me, you goofballs!” a girl’s voice answers. “Look up!” Soon a light brown skin lady  
with the same blue hair color just likes Cosmo’s, but longer and wearing glasses sitting on the edge of  
the slide, having a smirk on her face. She jumps from the top of the slide and lands on the ground,  
standing a few feet away from King Matt and Simon.

“Cooki Ferrendi, the other Ferrendi twin,” King Matt says. “She’s the opposite of her brother. That girl  
is like a bunch of mini fireworks waiting to explode at any minute! She’s pretty nutty when she has a  
Nerf or water gun in her hand! Also, she’s the other elite guard for the Queen.” He shakes his head. “But  
the worse thing about her is her monkey mode!”

“M-monkey mode…?” Simon says.

“Yes, indeed my fellow friend!” Cooki says as she’s walking up to Cosmo. “Sorry, I’m late, bro! I got  
sidetracked with some fifth graders that I was dealing with,” She then turns her head quickly while she’s  
grinning and cracking her knuckles looking at Simon. “I see you never saw my monkey form before.  
Maybe I should give you a demonstration of what my “monkey mode” can do! …That is if you want me  
to?”

“Run for it!” King Matt yells.

Cosmo watches Simon and King Matt escape. “Do they seriously think they can get away from us?”  
he grins. “This is going to make the chase even more thrilling!

Cooki smirks as she looks at her brother. “I’ll go after the king’s little boyfriend while you go after King  
Matt!” She tells Cosmo while taking her time, chasing after her prey.

King Matt and Simon continue to run trying to get away from the Ferrendi twins. The both of them  
come to a halt, noticing it is quiet, and the only thing they could hear is the second and fourth grade  
students having conversations with one another as they watch the King and his partner trying to get  
away from Cosmo and Cooki.

“Quick! I know a place to hide!” Simon says pointing at the mini tunnel.

King Matt and Simon quickly crawl inside the mini tunnel under a lower bridge of the playground.  
The two of them tries not to make a sound so that they wouldn’t give up their location. Sweat is dripping  
down the king's face, who sighs with frustration and his friend just shakes with fear, having the jitters.

Simond shakes his head in frustration. “You got to be kidding me! Are we seriously hiding from a  
bunch of third graders!?”

“Look, let’s try not to think about this too hard okay?” King Matt says. “I don’t hear anyone. I think  
we’re safe now! Go see if the coast is clear!”

Simon nods as he wiggles almost out of the tunnel looking around seeing if Cosmo and Cooki are  
around. “I think we lost them!”

However, he doesn’t know is that Cooki’s laying on the handlebar on the mini bridge on the  
playground, hanging upside down. She watches Simon looking around, letting out a small chuckle. “Well,  
hello!” She says as her smile turns into a devilish smirk.

Simon twitches as his smile of joy turns into a face of fear after hearing Cooki’s voice. He slowly turns  
his head, looking up and sees the light brown skinned girl hanging upside down on the handlebars.  
“…Oh, fruit loops!”

“Oh, fruit loops indeed my friend!” Cooki says grabbing Simon from the back of his shirt, using her  
strength to pull him up to the mini bridge.

“No, please, let me go!” Simon screams. “No, get off me! Stop! STOOOP!”

King Matt trembles after seeing Simon being taking away by Cooki. The king thinks this is a real life  
horror movie coming to life. “I-It can’t end like this!”

“Oh, but the game ends here!” Cosmo says in a horrifying voice.

“Noo!” King Matt screams, trying to crawl away from Cosmo.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Cosmo says throwing his yo-yo using the string to wrap it around the King Matt’s  
left leg. “You’re not going anywhere!” He then uses his strength to pull him out of his hiding spot.

“What’s wrong King Matt? My Queen just wants to have a nice conversation with you is all!”

King Matt trembles at the feet of Cosmo, seeing the third grader looking down at him, knowing there  
isn’t any chance of him escaping. “Please, have mercy on me! I beg of you!”

“Look out!” Cooki shouts before dropping Simon onto King Matt. She wipes the dirt from her hands,  
having a grin on her face. “Ha, too easy!”

Cosmo pulls out his walkie-talkie. “This is Cosmo Ferrendi here speaking! Cooki and I have captured  
The King, I repeat! We have captured, King Matt!”

“Rodger that, Cosmo!” a deep boys voice responds.  
Soon all of the third graders appear circling King Matt and Simon.

“Hold off your weapons, my fellow third graders!” A southern lady’s voice commands. Some third  
graders move out of the way, as a skinny pale skin girl, with a white blonde pigtail hair, wearing a white  
dress with sunflowers on them and wearing black dress shoes.

“My Queen, we have apprehended King Matt liked you asked us too! Unfortunately, we lost one of  
our comrades due to a noble sacrifice, so that way we were able to complete this mission.” Cosmo says.

“He knew his role and fulfilled it well,” The southern girl says to Cosmo. So, “Mr. So-called-“King!” As  
you can see most of your fifth graders aren’t here to help you, and this must be rather embarrassing for  
you?” She smirks as she stands over him turning her back on the king, “All you have to do is surrender  
the middle part of the playground to the third graders, or else!

Cooki smirks, snapping her fingers as suddenly all of the third graders pull out their Nerf and water  
guns pointing it at King Matt and Simon.

King Matt couldn't come up with any excuses to escape as he lets out a sigh of disappointment.  
“Alright, you win,” he sadly says. “The middle part of the playground is officially yours!”

The third grade queen smiles after hearing King Matt submitting to her and her third grade  
companions. “Did you hear that my fellow friends? The middle part of the playground belongs to us  
now!” She then turns around and looks at the King and Simon. “I think the two of you should leave now!  
Unless the both of you want to become my prisoners as well?”

King Matt and Simon shake their heads as the two of them got up from the ground and ran off in  
humiliation.

“That’s two territories that belong to the third graders!” Cooki says playfully grinning.

“And it’s all thanks to you two, Cosmo and Cooki.” The third grade queen smiles.

Cosmo and Cooki bows to their Queen showing the woman respect. “We’ll always be your knight and  
shield my Queen!”

The southern girl smiles grabbing Cosmo’s hand helping him up to his feet. “I am impressed, Cosmo!  
Your yo-yo skills amaze me every time you use it!” She says and then looks at Cooki, “Cooki, you’re  
nutty, and explosive self-shows why you’re one of my most feared elite guards, but the most dangerous  
girl in school!

“Thank you, my Queen!” Cosmo and Cooki say, bowing to the southern girl.

The southern girl sighs, but a warm smile appears on her face. “How many times do I have to tell you  
two? Call me Sally!” she chuckles. “The both of you only have the rights to call me by my real name  
when we play Capture the territory!”

“We know, Sally, but we rather call you our Queen since you are the leader of the third graders  
when we play this game!” Cooki explains to Sally. “It wouldn’t be fair to call you by your real name when  
everyone else can’t! Besides, I think my brother and I agree that we shouldn’t get special treatment just  
because we’re childhood friends.”

Sally blushes at Cooki’s comment, feeling grateful. “Thank you, Cooki. That means a lot to me! I’m so  
glad I have such modest friends!”

The third grade caught up with the fourth graders, along with the other lower grade students talking  
about how they succeeded in capturing the fifth grader's territory. Soon the teachers call their students  
to go back to class for the last class of the day which led the kids to complain and moan not wanting to  
head back to class.

School finally ends as Cosmo’s skateboarding down the concrete sidewalk with Cooki and Sally biking  
behind him. The twins and Sally watch as a school bus pass by with a bunch of angry fifth graders  
hanging out the window, throwing empty cartons of Capri Suns and pencils at the three of them.

Nevertheless, the trio just points and laughs at their immaturity.

“So, Sally why did you decide to tag along with us? Did the Queen didn’t feel so safe walking home by  
herself? So, she wanted her two elite guards to escort her home?” Cosmo says teasing Sally.

“Oh, hush you!” Sally says, playfully nudging Cosmo.

“Ignore my brother, Sally. My brother can be an arrogant butthead sometimes!” Cooki says  
chuckling, “But it’s lovely having company than just two of us walking home! Since you’re here Sally, you  
want to come over to hang out?”

“I would love too, but I have family from out of state coming to visit. My parents suggested that I  
should spend more time with my family more.” Sally explains.

While the three of them are walking Cooki, notice a moving truck near her and her brother’s house.  
She sees Movers moving their beds, toys, and furniture into the moving truck.

“I didn’t know you two are moving?” Sally says, tilting her head.

“We didn’t know either!” Cosmo says with a shocked expression.

Cosmo, Cooki, and Sally drop their skateboard and bikes as they enter the house seeing that their  
home is almost empty. They look around seeing HDTV in the living room is gone, along with the dinner  
table, and the coffee table. The two twins and their friend head upstairs to see that their room is empty  
leaving all three kids speechless.

“Welcome home, my two little angels and welcome to our home as well, Sally!” a light brown skinned  
woman says who had the same hair color as Cosmo and Cooki, who is wearing a business suit and black  
heels.

“M-Mom, what’s going on?” Cosmo asks his mother. “Why is there a moving truck outside? Why are  
their movers taking our stuff? What’s going on!?”

“Oh, well you see, honey. I got a big promotion! They wanted me to move closer to my new job!”  
The blue hair mother explains to Cosmo. “I am now will be working for Diamond’s Company! They  
offered me more money, a new and bigger house to stay in and new exciting for you two to go too!” She  
smiles. “Isn’t it exciting?”

“Y-yeah… exciting.” Cosmo responds in a sarcastic tone.

“B-But I don’t want to move!” Cooki says in a depressing tone, “I don’t want to leave all of our  
friends, our neighbors, belove restaurants and school! She then turns away from her mother feeling  
hurt. “You didn’t even bother asking us first!”

Mrs. Ferrendi frowns having a guilty look on her face knowing that Cooki’s right about not  
confronting the two twins before making this important decision. “I’m sorry, you two… I know it’s going  
to be hard everything and one behind,” She says as she pulls in her kids in for a hug, “But I promise you  
this. When we get to the new place, you’ll love it, and you’ll make new friends!” She then softly  
scratches her children’s heads. “A mother never breaks her promise!”

Cosmo knows he couldn’t stay mad at his mother forever. “Alright, mom, I’ll give the new place a  
shot, just for you!”

“I’ll give it a chance as well!” Cooki says. “I wonder if the new kids we meet will be able to handle the  
power of the Ferrendi twins!”

Mrs. Ferrendi chuckles at Cooki knowing she’s the type of girl to start trouble as she playfully ruffles  
her hair a bit. “The kids wouldn’t even know what they would be even up against!” She responds playful  
tone. “Now head to the car kids! We’re going to get some pizza at Joey’s Pizza Shop one more time  
before we head off to our new home!”

“Joey’s pizza!?” Cooki says in a new expression. “Whoever’s the last one to the car is a chicken butt!”  
“Oh, you’re not beating me to the car this time!” Cosmo says, running behind Cooki.

Mrs. Ferrendi watches her two kid’s race downstairs seeing them happy again. She looks at Sally who  
is silent the whole time. “Sally? Are you okay?” She asks the girl.

“Yeah, I'm all right,” Sally, answers. “It’s just… I’m going to miss them is all… I grew up with them, and  
we played together a lot. It’s just going to be hard to say goodbye!” Tears flow down her face as each  
drop hits the floor. “I don’t want to them to leave, or I don’t want to say goodbye!”

Mrs. Ferrendi pulls Sally in for a hug knowing how heartbroken she is hearing that her two close best  
friends are moving far away. “I’m sorry, Sally… I didn’t mean to make you cry!” She says while she wipes  
the tears from her eyes, “Maybe during the summer you can visit Cosmo and Cook if you like?”  
Sally smiles. “Y-Yeah, that would be great!” She says. “I want to wish you, Cosmo and Cooki the best  
of luck on your new adventure!”

Mrs. Ferrendi grabs Sally, hand. “Come on! One more time that we can all eat together.” She  
explains. “You are always family in my heart, Sally! I just wanted you to know that, and I want you to  
come with us on this last ride with us one more time!” She smiles. “Let’s enjoy this final meal together  
one more time!”


End file.
